Who's that Girl?
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: Todos tenemos secretos, así como curiosidad por saber los de los demás. ¿Qué pasa cuando Robin le confía un secreto a Starfire? ¿Por que ella se encuentra deprimida? Y más importante Las cosas son realmente como ella cree?


Hola a todos aquí la Dama del Tiempo reportandose, tal y como les había dicho en el capítulo 5 de mi otro fic, aquí esta el One-Shot.

Me inspiré en la canción "Who's that Girl?" de Hilary Duff (una de mis canciones favoritas) aunque el fic no sigue tanto a la canción.

Recomendaciones: Lean hasta el final y para los que son sentimentales (como yo nnU)tengan a la mano una caja de Kleenex.

Cuando vean en _cursiva_ significa que es un recuerdo

Disclamer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen u.u Si fuera así, no estuvieran leyendo esto, lo estuvieran viendo en sus televisores.

Por cierto es la segunda vez que lo subo, la pagina me eliminó una gran parte de la historia, ya que son 11 hojas de word.

* * *

**Who's that girl**

El Sol poco a poco iba desapareciendo, para dar lugar a la oscura y fría noche, el cielo antes teñido de naranja y rosa, pronto se volvió oscuro y opaco, las estrellas no parecían animarse a salir y al parecer las penumbras tenían aprisionada a la luna, ya que solo dejaba ver algunos rayos lunares, mismos que por pequeños instantes iluminaban el rostro de una joven sobre la azotea.

La hermosa joven de cabello rojo, estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, mientras ocultaba su rostro cubierto de lágrimas, nadie sabía que se encontraba allí, la mayoría creía que ella estaba durmiendo en su habitación, había pasado una semana tremendamente mal, no por el hecho de que habían combatido con Mad Mod, Gizmo, Plasmus entre muchos otros, ni tampoco porque ella por poco había muerto tratando de salvar a Robin de las garras de Slade, el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí era muy distinto.

Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo nocturno, aun no aparecía ninguna estrella, se limpió las lágrimas con el antebrazo, y ahogó un sollozo al darse cuenta de que se encontraba sola.

Hacía más de una semana que él se comportaba extraño con ella, ya no subían juntos a la azotea a observar el atardecer y quedarse charlando a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, él ya no le contaba sus secretos o quizás era ella quien ya no quería saberlos, desde que él le confesó uno de sus más profundos secretos.

* * *

_-Esta es sin duda una gloriosa noche.- le decía Starfire emocionada, mientras se acomodaba al lado de Robin y observaba maravillada el reflejo de la luna llena sobre el agua del mar._

_-Si.- murmuró Robin en un suspiro._

_-¿Qué pasa, amigo Robin?.- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa._

_-Star, eres mi mejor amiga.- empezó él, mientras ella lo observaba con atención.- me gusta una chica… bueno que digo me gusta, la amo.- confesó finalmente Robin, la sonrisa se marchitó en el rostro de la joven._

_-Me alegro mucho por ti, amigo Robin.- dijo ella forzando una sonrisa, aunque quedó más en una mueca._

_Robin la observó fijamente, tratando de descifrar lo que ella realmente sentía observando sus ojos, pero ella ya los había cerrado y le daba una sonrisa que él sabía era fingida._

_-Bueno amigo, Robin, ya es tarde, buenas noches.- se despidió ella poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda al Chico Maravilla, para después volar hacia su habitación._

_Dejando a un muy confundido Robin mirándola desaparecer._

* * *

¿Quién era esa chica? Esa pregunta la había estado torturando durante todas las noches, observaba a Robin de reojo, parecía muy feliz, mucho más de lo que alguna vez lo había visto, incluso solía charlar mucho con Raven.

¿Quién podía ser? . ¿De dónde habrá venido?

Ella no sabía de la existencia de ninguna chica a la que Robin hubiera conocido recientemente.

* * *

_-Y dime amigo, Robin¿Tú estás seguro de que la amas?.- preguntó vacilante Starfire, mientras fingía arrullar a Silkie, tratando de algún modo que él no notara como las lágrimas comenzaban a luchar por ser liberadas._

_-Sí, ella es la persona a la que más amo en esta vida.- respondió Robin sonriendo._

_Starfire sintió como pronto las lágrimas se liberarían de la prisión de sus ojos esmeraldas._

_- Star¿Qué…? .- comenzó Robin, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por la alarma._

_-Chicos, tenemos problemas Mad Mod esta en la ciudad.- gritó Cyborg al acercárseles._

_-Vamos Titanes.- ordenó Robin corriendo._

_Starfire salió volando a toda velocidad hacia el lugar que Cyborg les había dicho, para evitar que los demás miraran sus lágrimas._

* * *

No podía ser cierto, el chico de quien ella se había enamorado, estaba enamorado y no precisamente de ella, sino de otra persona.

¿Cómo era posible?. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

* * *

_-Hola amigos, que les parece si tenemos nuestra noche de películas?.- preguntó Starfire sonriendo._

_-Es una buena idea, Star, pero debo hacerle algunas modificaciones al Auto T.- dijo Cyborg dejando la sala._

_-¿No vas a retar a Chico Bestia en un juego de video?.- preguntó asombrada Raven._

_-No, es más importante el auto T.- respondió Cyborg abandonando la sala._

_-¿Ustedes se unen a la noche de películas?.- preguntó sonriendo Starfire._

_-Lo siento, Star, pero tengo sueño.- se justificó el chico verde bostezando, dejando a Raven, Robin y a la chica alien en la sala._

_-Lo lamento, Starfire, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, tengo que hablar en privado con Raven.- respondió Robin tomando de la mano a la hechicera, para después ambos abandonar la sala, dejándola completamente sola._

* * *

Raven

El nombre de la hechicera la golpeó como si le hubiesen dado una fuerte bofetada.

Starfire bajó la mirada hacia el suelo de concreto, quizás era ella, su mejor amiga, Raven. Después de lo ocurrido con Trigón, Raven pasaba mucho tiempo con Robin, su amiga le tenía mucha confianza a Robin, pero y si eso a lo que ella llamaba "_confianza_" no era otra cosa que "_amor_".

Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, ahora Robin tenía charlas privadas con Raven, ambos tenían una extraña conexión.

-No, por favor, que no sea Raven.- suplicó la joven pelirroja dejándose caer completamente al suelo, mientras lloraba con más fuerza.

-No, no es posible, Raven no puede quitarme a Robin.- sollozó Starfire aun en el suelo

Su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto de lágrimas y no paraba de sollozar, hasta que una pequeña luz de esperanza le recordó que su amiga Raven estaba interesada en otro chico, que no se le parecía para nada al chico maravilla.

¿Quién era la chica que le había robado a _su_ Robin?

Starfire volvió a sollozar¿Cómo era posible?. Ella siempre había sido la única que lo hacía reír, era la única que hacía que él sonriera de verdad y la única que hacía que el bajara la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado, preocupado y triste. Y ahora llegaba otra y le arrebataba todo.

Se levantó un poco y observó el horizonte, hacia la noche fría y oscura, quizás si ella se iba, sería lo mejor para todos, Robin sería feliz con _esa _chica.

Aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar, ella sabía que el equipo se estaba desmoronando, las riñas entre Cyborg y Robin cada vez eran más continuas e intensas, Raven y Chico Bestia, cada vez se peleaban más, aunque ella sabía que se debía a la atracción que ambos sentían el uno por el otro y ella cada vez se sentía más innecesaria.

Intentó elevarse en el aire, para volar y huir, salir de ese lugar que le causaba tanto dolor, huir de aquel chico que le dio alas y que después se la rompió sin piedad con su confesión, pero no pudo elevarse, ni siquiera un par de centímetros, estaba tan confundida y deprimida que sus poderes volvían a fallar.

Observó el cielo oscuro y buscando un recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz, comenzó a elevarse unos centímetros, una sonrisa llena de melancolía apareció en sus labios al recordar con ironía la memoria que había elegido, cuando Robin le dijo que nadie ocuparía _su_ lugar.

Nuevas lágrimas volvieron a bajar por su angelical rostro, se sentó de nuevo en el suelo de concreto, abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro.

Ni siquiera tenía el suficiente valor para irse, era una cobarde, dependía mucho de él y él sin siquiera sospecharlo, volvió a sollozar con fuerza, sin percatarse de cómo la puerta de la azotea se abría.

-¿Starfire?.- preguntó una voz detrás de ella, la joven no tenía que girarse para saber a quien pertenecía dicha voz.

-¿Star?.- volvió a preguntar él, cerrando la puerta de la azotea y caminando preocupado hacia ella.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de limpiarse las lágrimas que continuaban bajando por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué pasa, Star?.- preguntó el Chico Maravilla preocupado, ella no respondió, solo abrazó sus rodillas de forma más hermética y ocultó su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Star, por favor dime¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- le pidió él con suavidad, con la preocupación grabada en su voz.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero sin levantarla, él totalmente preocupado por ella, se acercó y colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-¿Qué tienes, Starfire?.- preguntó él cada vez más preocupado.- por favor, dime¿Qué es lo que esta mal?.- le rogó él, no podía ver a Starfire así, tan triste y deprimida, nunca antes la había visto de ese modo, se acercó e intentó abrazarla para reconfortarla, pero ella rápidamente se alejó de él, como si tuviera la peste.

-¿Qué pasa, Star?.- volvió a preguntar él, totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de la chica, quien se había puesto de pie, frente a él, pero con la vista fija en el suelo.

-¿Q-quién… quién es?.- preguntó ella entre sollozos, finalmente levantando la mirada y revelando su rostro bañado en amargas lágrimas de tristeza.

-¿Quién es quién?.- preguntó él sin comprender, poniéndose de pie, para estar a la altura de la joven tamariana.

-¿Quién es ella?.- preguntó Starfire, cubriéndose la boca para ahogar un nuevo sollozo, más lágrimas bajaron con rapidez, recorriendo desde sus mejillas hasta su barbilla y cayendo en el suelo de la azotea.

-¿De quien hablas, Star?.- preguntó él cada vez más confundido intentando acercársele.

-¿QUIÉN ES ESA CHICA?.- gritó finalmente Starfire, sumamente frustrada, con el rostro rojo y totalmente húmedo debido a todas aquellas lágrimas que continuaba derramando.

-¿De que chica hablas, Starfire?.- preguntó él sorprendido por la reacción de su mejor amiga.

-...de la chica a la que quieres, de la chica que robó mi mundo.- murmuró ella cayendo lentamente de rodillas en el suelo, mientras nuevos sollozos la interrumpían.- de la chica que robó mi vida… de la chica que me robó… tu corazón.- respondió finalmente Starfire mientras lloraba con fuerza, desplomandose en el suelo.

Robin se quedó petrificado ante Starfire, ella… ella ¿realmente estaba enamorada de él, él lo sospechaba, pero de eso a que ella totalmente derrotada se lo confesara, era una gran diferencia.

Ella lloró con más fuerza al notar que él no hacia nada, no le decía ni una palabra de aliento, no se acercaba a ella para tratar de reconfortarla, ni nada por el estilo, solo se mantenía de pie frente a ella, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

Un pequeño charco de lágrimas se había formado debajo de su rostro, ella levantó su cara, ocasionando que volviera a llorar con más fuerza, al notar que él continuaba observándola sin expresión.

-¿Quién es esa chica?.- volvió a preguntar Starfire observando al chico con dolor.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

Ella apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras un par de lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué? .- quiso saber ella, observándolo dolida por el sufrimiento que él le estaba causando.

-¿Por qué, qué, Star?.- preguntó finalmente él, sin atreverse a moverse de su lugar y sin apartar su vista del rostro de la princesa de Tamaran.

-¿POR QUÉ ME ILUSIONASTE?. ¿POR QUÉ ME DISTE ALAS PARA DESPUÉS ROMPERLAS?. ¿POR QUÉ ROMPISTE MIS ILUSIONES?.- le reclamó Starfire caminando hacia él, señalándolo con su dedo índice y taladrándole el pecho con él.

-¿POR QUÉ?. ¿POR QUÉ?.- le gritó Starfire al estar cara a cara.

-¿POR QUÉ?. ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?.- volvió a gritarle ella, mientras le golpeaba el pecho con sus puños.

-¿POR QUÉ¿POR QUÉ¿POR Qué... me mentiste?.- preguntó ella golpeando cada vez más débilmente el pecho del chico con sus puños.

-Star.- empezó él, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Quién es ella, Robin?. ¿Quién es esa chica?.- preguntó ella dejando de golpearlo, sollozando y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, sus hermosos ojos verdes, ahora estaban rojos y un poco hinchados por tanto llorar.

-¿Quién es esa chica que robó mi vida?.- preguntó entre sollozos mientras comenzaba a caer, él la sostuvo y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras ella continuaba llorando en el pecho del chico.

-Star, por favor, tranquilízate.- le pidió él, pero era inútil, ella continuaba llorando y se apretaba más contra su pecho, en un intento desesperado para que él no la viera.

-¿Quién esa chica que me robó tu amor?.- preguntó ella en un susurro casi inaudible, levemente amortiguado por el pecho del chico.

Sintió como su uniforme se humedecía debido a las lágrimas de ella, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el hecho de que ella no paraba de llorar.

Con suma delicadeza la tomó de los hombros y la separó un poco, ella bajó la mirada y él pudo percibir como una lágrima resbalaba de su barbilla y aterrizaba en el suelo.

-Star.- comenzó él con suavidad, pero ella se negaba a verlo, había dejado de llorar, aunque algunas lágrimas continuaban bajando de su rostro y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Quién es ella?.- preguntó ahogando un nuevo sollozo.

-Ella... .- empezó el desviando la mirada.- ella es... .- continuó él, pero no pudo continuar, al ver como su mejor amiga comenzaba a desmoronarse, trayendo como consecuencia que más lágrimas amargas salieran a flote y sus piernas comenzaran a flaquear.

-Por favor, Starfire, deja de llorar.- le pidió él atrapándola en un abrazo antes de que cayera al suelo, exhausta por tanto llorar, por tanto sufrimiento y cansancio.

-Te lo suplico, Robin.- le rogó ella.- dime¿Quién es esa chica?.- preguntó con la voz entrecortada y un poco ronca.

-Esa chica… es... ella es... en realidad esa chica.- balbuceaba él, nervioso.

-DIME ¿QUIÉN ES ELLA?.- le gritó Starfire volviendo a golpear su pecho con sus puños, aunque sus golpes no dañaban al chico, debido a que ella se encontraba demasiado débil y confundida como para que su súper fuerza lo dañara..- dímelo.- susurró ella dejando de golpearlo, para después sollozar y alejarse de él, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

-Star, escúchame, por favor escúchame con atención.- le pidió él, pero ella retrocedió alejándose de él cubriéndose los oídos y cerrando los ojos, en un desesperado intento por no verlo, ni escucharlo, como si de ese modo él no pudiera existir.

Tomó las manos de la chica retirándolas de sus oídos, ella agachó la cabeza cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, él sumamente preocupado le retiró las manos de su rostro, dejando al descubierto la mirada llena de tristeza, sufrimiento y dolor de la joven.

-Esa chica, es... realmente esa chica... eres tú, Star.- le confesó él acercándose a ella, se quitó sus guantes verdes, y le limpió el rostro, tratando de eliminar cualquier resto de lágrimas del rostro de la joven.

-No me mientas, por favor, Robin.- le suplicó ella alejándose de él.

-No te miento, Star, sabes que eres a la única a la que no le puedo mentir.- respondió él tomándola de los hombros, ella desvió la mirada.

-Por favor, Robin, no juegues conmigo, ya no me hagas más daño.- le imploró ella en un débil susurro con los ojos brillantes en lágrimas que en cualquier momento se liberarían.

Robin al ver que ella no le creería, pasó su mano izquierda por la cintura de la joven, la jaló, tratando de no lastimarla, mientras con su mano derecha, la tomaba de la nuca, acercando su rostro al de él y atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso, que ella al principio no pudo responder debido a la sorpresa, pero al sentir como él le acariciaba la mejilla, respondió a su beso con la misma entrega y pasión que él.

-Te amo a ti.- murmuraba Robin entre beso y beso.- solo… a ti.- le decía el en medio de un nuevo beso.

Él la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo, hasta que sintió con un cálido líquido llegaba a sus labios, se separó un poco, observando confundido como un nuevo par de lágrimas bajaban de las mejillas de la joven pelirroja.

-Star¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó él preocupado.

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, pero él no se rendía con tanta facilidad.

-¿Por qué lloras, Star? .- preguntó él preocupado, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos.

-No tiene importancia.- murmuró ella levemente sonrojada, ante las caricias que el Chico Maravilla le daba a su rostro.

-Todo lo referente a ti, a mi me importa.- le dijo él al oído, haciéndola temblar nerviosa y sonreír; la primera sonrisa autentica que daba en esa semana llena de tortura para ella.

-Basta de lágrimas.- ordenó él con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

Ella asintió levemente, acatando su orden, aunque una nueva lágrima volvió a rodar por su rostro, lágrima que de inmediato Robin se encargó de limpiar.

-No me gusta verte triste.-comentó el acariciándole la mejilla.- así que basta de esas lágrimas de tristeza.- le pidió él sonriéndole.

-No son lágrimas de tristeza.- respondió ella dándole una sonrisa.- son lágrimas de felicidad.- confesó ella abrazándolo, él la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Te amo, Starfire.- le susurró él oído.

Ella tembló un poco entre sus brazos, era algo que no podía evitar, no por el hecho de que hiciera mucho frío, aunque la noche estaba un poco fría, sino porque el sentir el tibio aliento del chico cerca de su oído, le provocaban leves escalofríos que le recorrían por toda la espalda.

-También te amo, Robin.- respondió ella, acurrucándose más en el pecho del chico, comenzó a sentir los ojos cada vez más pesados, se sentía sumamente agotada.

-¿Star?.- le llamó él.

-mmm .- fue la única respuesta que pudo obtener, bajó la vista encontrando a _su_ chica comenzando a dormirse.

-Regresemos a la Torre.- sugirió él con una sonrisa, ella asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

Robin tomó en brazos a la joven pelirroja caminó hacia la puerta de la azotea, la abrió, entró, para después acomodar a la joven entre sus brazos mientras cerraba la puerta para después bajar las escaleras con cuidado.

Continuó caminando por los oscuros pasillos, deteniéndose un breve momento en la sala, estuvo parado en el mismo lugar por un par de minutos, observando en todas direcciones, en busca de algo o alguien, Starfire se removió un poco inquieta en los brazos del chico, logrando que con una sonrisa él apartara la vista del lugar y la bajara hasta el rostro angelical de _su_ chica.

La observó por un breve momento, para después seguir con su camino perdiendo de vista la sala, sin percatarse de como 2 figuras salían, rodeando el sofá, que minutos antes les sirvió como escondite, una mosca verde revoloteó sobre ellos para después aparecer un portal de energía oscura, revelando a una chica cubierta con una capa.

-Creo que gané la apuesta.- exclamó Bee emocionada, hablando en voz baja.

-De nada sirvieron todos los consejos que le di a Robin para que se le declarará a Starfire.- murmuró Raven cruzada de brazos.

-Chicos, paguen.- les ordenó Bee extendiendo su mano para que depositaran su dinero.

-Aquí están mis 20 dólares.- dijo Cyborg de mala gana.

-Adiós a mi hermoso videojuego nuevo de Mega Monkey 5.- murmuró Chico Bestia con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras depositaba sus 20 dólares en la mano de Bee.

Raven no dijo nada, solo le dio el dinero a Bee, mientras ella daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

* * *

Robin depositó con cuidado a la joven en su cama, la acomodó y la cubrió con la sábana.

-Tú eres y siempre serás _esa_ chica que me robó el corazón.- le susurró él al oído haciéndola sonreír.-Tú eres y siempre serás a la única a la que amo y seguiré amando, te amo, Star.- le confesó él dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-También te amo, Robin.- le susurró ella observándolo con amor.

El Chico Maravilla le sonrió, le tomó ambas manos y las besó.

-Sabes que tú eres la persona en la que más confío.- comenzó él, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Tú eres también la persona en la que yo más confío.- comentó ella observándolo confundida, sin saber a dónde se dirigía esa conversación.

Robin le sonrió, se sentó en la cama, junto a la chica y le acomodó un mechón de cabellos rojo, detrás de la oreja.

-¿Qué pasa, Robin?.- preguntó ella sentandose en la cama, tratando de reprimir un bostezo.

Robin se acercó un poco más y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica, haciendo que ella se recargará sobre su hombro, mientras él la abrazaba. Starfire le sonrió, logrando que él la imitara.

Robin dejó de abrazar a la joven y ante la mirada confundida de la pelirroja, se quitó el antifaz.

-Eres la persona en la que más confío, así como a la que más amo, siempre fuiste la única que pudo ver más allá de mi antifaz y conocerme, siempre fuiste la primera en saber si algo me pasaba, siempre me perdonaste, aunque yo te haya lastimado, por eso y muchas otras cosas más... .- le decía Robin, pero siendo interrumpido por los labios de la pelirroja, le dio un pequeño beso, lleno de ese amor puro que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que ella pudo decirle, ya que ese mar azul la hipnotizaba, invitándola a navegar y perderse en esos ojos azules que el chico le había revelado.

Afuera las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, como si quisieran conmemorar aquella hermosa y romántica confesión, las sombras parecían ser apartadas por la imponente luna, iluminando la ventana de la habitación de la princesa tamariana.

Robin tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Starfire, ella le sonrió disfrutando de las caricias que el Joven Maravilla le proporcionaba.

-Ya es tarde, descansa.- le ordenó él, ella asintió, para después besarlo en los labios, sintió como él sonreía en medio del beso.

-Buenas noches, Amor.- se despidió él al separarse, mientras ella, aún sonrojada, se acostaba en su cama, él con mucho cuidado le acomodó las sábanas y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana.- se despidió ella con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir los labios de su amado sobre los suyos, fue lo último que pudo sentir, ya que el cansancio la venció haciéndola caer en las redes de Morfeo.

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el One-Shot, lo sé al principio tiene MUCHA Drama, pero como se pudieron dar cuenta el Romance me ganó. 

Gracias por leerlo, en especial a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review.

Besos

La Dama del Tiempo


End file.
